Majora's Mask: Prolouge
by ZombieReader74
Summary: My version of events just before Link arrives in Termina.


The Happy Mask Salesman walked into the Clock Town. Some people looked at him, A man named Doyle caught his attention though.

"I'm telling you, the Moon is not going to fall!" he screamed.

"What do you mean it's not going to fall Doyle!" the guard facing him yelled back. "It's right freaking there!" he said as he motioned to the moon looming overhead.

"Oh, shut up Viscen, it isn't going to come down." Doyle said, ending the shouting match. As Viscen left he saw the Salesman. They locked eyes for a second before Viscen looked away. The Salesman nodded at the guard while he walked away before approaching Doyle. Doyle was too busy shouting at the men on the tower to notice him. The Salesman waited and waited before finally clearing his throat. Doyle jumped at the surprise.

"Who are you?" Doyle asked as he eyed the large pack on the Salesman's back.

"A friend. Do you not think the moon is coming down?" the Salesman said. He got right to the point, he didn't like distractions...especially since so much was at stake.

"Bah, it's just a rumor." Doyle said as he turned back to the tower.

"But...what about it being so close?"

"It's always been that close."

"What about the face?"

"It doesn't have a face! It's a moon!"

"Ah, fine. Have a Happy Day!" the Salesman said as he nodded and turned. As he began to walk away he muttered "_Ignorance is bliss I see._"

As he continued to explore the northern side of town his head suddenly began to bang like thunder. He knew what that meant of course but was surprised, it could not be **that** dire of times...could it? The Salesman turned and began to meander his way toward the Clock Tower but was stopped by a kid in a red hat, white shirt and blue jean shorts. Behind him was a group of four other boys, two had a blue hat and the rest had no hat. The Red Hatted Boy spoke up.

"I'm Jim, and these are the Bombers." this was followed by a chorus of "Bombers Secret Society of Justice forever"!

"Well hello Jim, I am the Happy Mask Salesman, I go throughout the world finding and selling masks of interest. I am actually looking for one that was stolen from me. Do you want to help me find it?" The Salesman said as he took a knee to level himself with the boy.

"Whaddya say Bomber's, should we help the Salesman?" Jim said without looking back. He was greeted with a chorus of "yes"!

"Excellent. Now, the mask looks like a heart with...spikes on the edge. It had two eyes and six holes for breathing. It is a mask of great importance to me. It was stolen by a forest imp…" The Salesman began but he was interrupted by Jim.

"Forest Imp? I know of a forest imp, has a skull mask, straw hat and clothes." Jim said.

"That's him!" the Salesman exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"After he left Termina he was kicked out of the Bombers. I don't know much else than that." Jim said apologetically.

"Ah, ok. It is fine. I will have somebody else help. Since, however, you offered some valuable advice I…" The Salesman said. He then pulled off his pack and began to rummage through it and before long pulled out a little red notebook. "...give you this. It's a notebook to keep track of your quests. Here is also a bunch of stickers to help you further." the Salesman said.

"Sweet. Thank you Mr Salesman. If you need anything then don't hesitate to ask." Jim said as the Salesman walked away.

The Salesman then entered Clock-Town Center and saw the large Clock Tower that defined the city. Some say that the Clock Tower predates Clock Town and the Town sprung up around the Tower. The Salesman didn't know about that but it looked almost ancient. The thunder rolled again and the Salesman collapsed to his knees, it was almost time. _No! I need more time! I must find the Skull Kid_! The Salesman stayed on his knees until the thunder finally subsided and he was able to walk again. He seriously needed to get to the Clock Tower.

He ambled his way inside to find a bright light flashing brightly. The Salesman smiled and covered his eyes "Hello Nayru. Didn't expect to see you here. Ho, Ho, Ho!" The Salesman joked.

"Shush Salesman. There is no time for your jokes." Nayru said as she walked toward him. The Salesman was almost as tall as her, almost. He had seen her grow in a rather attractive woman, but that was not important.

"What do you mean? I am hot on the Skull Kid's trail, I will have him by tomorrow night if I leave now." the Salesman said.

"No. You won't. I have seen into the future and you never catch Skull Kid, he will destroy Termina in three days." Nayru began.

"Do not doubt me Nayru! I am more than capable of catching a stupid little imp!" the Salesman exploded.

"That is no imp! That is the essence of evil and trickery out there using Skull Kid as his puppet. That poor child…" Nayru said.

"Do not baby that devil! He beat me up and robbed me!" the Salesman said

"It is not his fault! That mask...there is only a few mortals who can resist it at complete emotional and psychological strength. After he was banished...after he thought he lost his friends...it would have been easy for that mask to manipulate him." Nayru argued.

"That imp is stronger than you can ever imagine, that mask would not have been able to do such things. He robbed me under his own thought." The Salesman retorted.

"I will not fight you on this issue. He is not like you and me...that imp needs your help." Nayru said.

"Look, let's just agree to disagree on whether that conniving little devil is evil or not. On to me getting it back…" the Salesman said, trying to redirect the conversation.

"For once you cannot solve this on your own. The Giant's have all been imprisoned and the essence of good in Termina is gone. Even you, mighty Salesman, are powerless to stop Majora." Nayru said.

"Ugh, don't even mention them." The Salesman said simply.

"Salesman, I have a solution to your problem however. In the Lost Woods there is a boy clad in green. He is the one that will retrieve the mask, not you, him." Nayru said.

"Boy clad in green...I know him from Hyrule. Whats his name...Link, right?" The Salesman asked.

"Yes, and since you are now his guardian for this quest I implore you, never leave this Tower until the Mask has returned to your grasp. The Giants stashed your children on the Eternal Plain, in the Moon, until they can be returned to you after Majora has been defeated." Nayru said.

The Salesman traded his trademark smile to one of shock and dismay. He had been so worked up about the mask that he forgot about them. Now however he could forget about them once again since he knew they were safe on the Eternal Plain. "So...how will I help Link?" The Salesman asked.

"Teach him the Song of Time and the Song of Healing…" Nayru said but she was interrupted by the Salesman.

"He knows them already. I don't need to re-teach them do i?" the Salesman asked.

"Yes, we must make sure he knows both of them. They will be vital to his mission." Nayru said.

"Ah, ok. Continue." The Salesman implored.

"Teach him both the songs, give him any info on the Mask he might need to defeat it. He will have a fairy to guide him." Nayru said.

"But I thought Navi…" The Salesman began but was this time interrupted by Nayru

"No, he will get a new one named Tatl." Nayru said.

Suddenly the door to the Clock Tower opened and the sounds of a Deku Scrub could be heard. Nayru looked at the Salesman and disappeared just before a deku scrub clad in green ran past the Salesman. "You've met with a terrible fate...haven't you."


End file.
